


Tarde demais

by MiaPhontomhive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adults, Alcohol, Comedy, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Hentai, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Nudity, Rape, Sex, Suicide, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, Yaoi, alternative universe, inappropriate language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaPhontomhive/pseuds/MiaPhontomhive
Summary: E se Squalo cansando dos mau-tratos de Xanxus fosse embora, largasse a vida na Máfia. Squalo depois de muito pensar no conselho de um amigo vai para New York, trocando de identidade, assim ele vira um grande jornalista que ninguém conhece o rosto exceto seu colegas de trabalho. E por causa dos seu atual chefe idiota volta para Itália, para ser modelo.e se Xanxus aparecer no desfile no qual ele ira participa ?





	Tarde demais

Passavam das três horas quando uma cabeleira prateada passa pela grande porta do QG da Varia,cada passo que o prateado dava deixava um rastro de água pelo chão. O motivo era a tempestade raivosa que caia no lado de fora. 

O corpo do rapaz esguio praticamente se arrastava pelo hall de entrada seguindo para a escadaria principal da mansão da Varia. Assim subiu até o andar do seu quarto, normalmente ele gostava de apreciar as obras de artes que ficavam expostas no corredor, mas naquela madrugada a única coisa que queria era a sua cama. Acabara de ter um duelo realmente desgastante, seu oponente era mais forte do que os boatos falavam, mais mesmo dessa maneira a vitoria era sua. 

Com seus passos lentos chegou na frente de uma porta de madeira pura e entalhada a mão, na verdades todas as portas daquele corredor eram da mesma forma a única coisa que mudava era a cor, exemplo era a sua que era em mogno escuro com detalhes em pratas.

O prateado abriu a porta sem cerimônia, vendo seu quarto em perfeita ordem, este estava praticamente encoberto pela a penumbra da madrugada, a única coisa bem iluminada no momento era sua cama, que era iluminada pelos fortes raios e trovões que brilhavam do lado de fora.

Nunca havia contado a ninguém mas odiava dias de tempestades, ele não tinha medo, apenas um grande receio sobre esse mal tempo, mas nunca ninguém daquele lugar poderia ficar sabendo, pois se não como ficaria o nome de um dos maiores assassinos da Varia, se alguém descobrisse? Era melhor nem pensar nessa possibilidade. E era isso mesmo que ele faria, se jogou de qualquer jeito na grande cama, não se importando com a água ou o sangue do seu adversário, nem com seus machucados, que no momento nem estavam doendo tanto, de tão cansado que estava, apenas fechou os olhos e espero que o sono o levasse.

-Demorou Lixo!- Aquela voz soou fria e irritada. Squalo arregalou seus olhos e olhou para onde o dono da voz estava e das sobras um corpo alto e forte apareceu aos poucos. O homem estava trajando suas veste habituais com os braços na frente do corpo com uma cara irritada. 

\- Voooi Xanxus o que faz aqui?- Ele sabia muito bem o que o chefe da Varia fazia no seu quarto aquela hora da madrugada, mas não se importava com isso, naquela noite pelo menos Xanxus não abusaria de seu corpo, ele não tinha forças físicas e nem mentais para aguentar os maus-tratos do maior. 

\- Vamos, levante, seu pedaço de lixo- A voz do maior não mudou de tom em nenhum momento, ele apenas deu as costa para o menor, pronto para sair daquele quarto, mas a voz fez o menor se irritar mais.

\- Vooi Xanxus, hoje não, estou cansado e não quero nada com você- A voz do menor saiu entediada e ele voltou a fechar seus belos olhos e se ajeitou melhor em sua cama.

Squalo sentiu uma movimentação rápida, porém seus olhos não conseguiram abrir a tempo. A única coisa que sentiu foi sua franja sendo agarrada com agressividade e puxada para cima, quando abriu seus olhos ele se deparou com duas orbitas vermelhas, transmitiam raiva e mais alguma coisa que não soube identificar no momento. 

-Não estou te dando opções lixo.- Xanxus largou os cabelos do menor e puxou uma de suas mãos, porém percebeu a baixa resistência do mais novo, vendo que o mais baixo realmente esta esgotado. Pensou em deixa-lo descansar pois sabia que ele não aguentaria seus abusos, sempre fazia isso com seu subordinado e sempre encontrava grande resistência, mas o mais novo sempre cedia para ele e aguentava todas as humilhações recebidas, mas Xanxus não queria fazer aquilo com ele, mas apenas fazia para o menor aprender o seu lugar. Voltou a puxar a mão do menor que acabou caindo no chão por já não ter forças para se mantem em pé. 

Vendo aquilo ele repensou na ideia de deixa-lo ali e ir atrás de uma vadia que saciasse seu desejos, mas ao lembrar que o prateado o tinha rejeitado fez seu sangue borbulhar de raiva. Pegou Squalo em estilo noiva e o aperto bem forte contra ao peito, pois ele se debatia muito. 

\- Não ouse fazer seu show hoje Squalo, pois além de acorda toda a Varia para ver sua humilhação não garanto que você acordará amanhã.- Squalo engoliu a seco diante a ameaça e vinda de Xanxus, ele sabia que ela poderia se realizar, também não queria que os outros integrantes da organização soubesse sobre isso, não que eles não desconfiassem da relação que ele e Xanxus poderiam ter mas ainda não tinham provas disso e para ele não seria nada bom que os outros soubessem disso, eles já não o respeitavam muito imagina se soubessem que ele era passivo do chefe, além de ter que atura as piadas vindas de Bel e Fran teria que se cuidar com Levi pois sabia que o moreno mesmo não admitindo tinha uma paixão secreta por seu chefe. O único que não daria bola para isso seria Lussuria , que já sabia da relação conturbada dele e do chefe, pois na primeira vez que Xanxus o abusou ele tinha ficado realmente acabado, pois tinha usado todas as suas forças para não deixar o maior usar de seu corpo, mas com o tempo sua paciência muito curta acabou e assim ele trocou os toques de carinho por toques agressivos, naquele noite ele não sabe por quanto tempo ficou a merce dos caprichos do outro, sabia apenas que que acabara desmaiando. No outro dia acordou em seu quarto com Lussuria cuidando dos vários machucados de seu corpo feitos por seu agressor, naquele dia ele estava tão abalado que acabou contando tudo ao mais velho. Após aquilo sempre que não aguentava mais guardar tudo que o chefe fazia consigo acabava indo atrás do amigo e contando tudo a ele. Ele estava pensando muito serio em segui o conselho de Lussuria, as palavras do outro ainda ecoava em sua mente.

\- Squalo já que você não consegue para-lo e nem tem força para se defender "dele" porque você não abandona a Varia? Não me leve a mal, eu sei que você ama a família, mas você tem que pensar na sua felicidade, você já não é o mesmo desde que ele começou a fazer isso. Pense bem. o que vale mais a pena para você? Sua felicidade e sua paz ou a família?- Assim o mesmo saiu de seu quarto. E desde esse dia ele pensava realmente em sair, agora ele já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Saiu de seu pensamentos quando sentiu seu corpo chocar-se com alguma coisa macia, sabia bem que era o colchão do mais velho de tantas vezes que já estará ali. Antes que o maior prensasse seu corpo na cama com o dele consegui reunir as suas últimas força e se ajoelhar na cama, não tirava os olhos do forro de cama em nenhum segundo.

O moreno a penas não começou a fazer o que queria com o menor pois estava com curiosidade para ver o que ele faria a seguir, porém nada poderia tê-lo preparado para o que ouviria. 

-Xanxus, eu vou sair da Varia e de sua vida...


End file.
